This is peace
by Caliadne
Summary: Que vous soyez jeune ou vieux. Sorcier ou Moldu. Humain ou créature magique. Mangemort ou Auror. Coupable ou innocent. Cette année, c'est la paix. Recueil de drabbles sur l'année suivant la bataille de Poudlard.
1. Un petit peu

Le château était désert depuis deux jours, comme si les combattants, en quittant le terrain de la bataille, avaient voulu y laisser leurs souvenirs, leur douleur, leur peine.

Le soleil avait brillé pendant un moment, aidant les sorciers à se replacer dans le moment présent, mais maintenant il avait disparu. Caché derrière un épais tapis de nuages gris, il semblait dire qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de la pluie de tomber dru, de laver la poussière et le sang des pierres de Poudlard. De lui rendre un petit peu de son prestige d'antan.


	2. Têtu

— Tout le monde s'est inquiété toute l'année, alors tu vas y aller !

— J'y vais tous les ans, ils survivront sans moi pour une fois !

Padma et sa mère suivaient des yeux l'échange enflammé entre Parvati et son père. Quand il avait mis sur le tapis le traditionnel voyage en Inde des jumelles, pendant l'été, Padma avait flanché tout de suite, même si elle aurait préféré rester en Angleterre, mais Parvati avait refusé. Lavande avait besoin d'elle, disait-elle, ainsi que tous ses autres amis.

Restait à voir lequel des deux Patil était le plus têtu.

La lutte serait intéressante.


	3. Petit-déjeuner

Assis au bout de la table de Gryffondor, face à Dean, Seamus remplissait son assiette. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un matin d'école normal, qu'après leur petit-déjeuner il allait se lever avec ses camarades et descendre pour un cours de potions, ou aller faire un peu d'étude à la bibliothèque.

Mais il n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour voir que ce n'étaient pas des étudiants qui occupaient les tables. Il y en avait, mais il y avait autant d'adultes. Des parents, des gens de Pré-au-Lard, des inconnus.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour s'instruire, ils étaient là pour reconstruire.


	4. En bonne santé

Lavande gardait les yeux fermés. La bouche aussi. Elle avait faim, son ventre grognait son mécontentement depuis le petit matin, mais tout ce qu'elle avait avalé lui avait donné la nausée. Le riz, les biscuits, la soupe au poulet…

Quand ses parents lui avaient présenté un steak cru et saignant, elle avait commencé à saliver. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'était détournée.

— Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, ma belle ! avait supplié sa mère. Tu ne pourras pas survivre si tu continues comme ça !

Mais Lavande refusait de se transformer en animal simplement pour rester en santé.


	5. Fondamental

Dean était appuyé sur sa pelle dans la cour, prenant un moment de repos. Il leva les yeux vers les tours, les remparts, les fenêtres.

Les tours éventrées, les remparts détruits, les fenêtres éclatées.

Le château était blessé, portant les marques de la grande bataille qu'il venait de traverser. Mais derrière ses briques tombées et son verre brisé, son âme restait intacte. Le dragon endormi était toujours caché, l'école prête à accueillir tous ses petits sorciers. La partie fondamentale de Poudlard, personne ne pouvait y toucher.

— Dean, tu dors ?

Le jeune homme retroussa ses manches et reprit sa pelle.


	6. Fierté

Garrick Ollivander ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait là. Cette boutique, autrefois sa fierté, lui rappelait maintenant trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il arrivait le matin et ne voyait plus les baguettes alignées sur les étagères, mais la destruction, l'enlèvement, la douleur.

Mais pour l'instant, le monde avait encore besoin de lui et de ses baguettes. Les nouveaux étudiants de Poudlard, comme toujours, mais aussi ceux qui avaient raté leur rentrée l'année précédente, et tous les sorciers qui avaient perdu leur baguette aux mains des Mangemorts.

Ollivander aiderait le monde sorcier à se replacer, une baguette à la fois.


	7. Apte

Miss Teigne savait qu'elle était loin d'être la créature la plus appréciée du château. Cet état de fait était loin de la gêner en temps normal, mais alors qu'elle voyait tout le monde s'activer pour remettre Poudlard en état de marche, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire sa part.

Après quelques jours à se faire chasser des salles où on travaillait, elle se retrouva dans un petit recoin inaccessible, sale, que jamais aucun humain ne trouverait. Alors elle s'attela à la tâche de nettoyer cet endroit qu'elle seule pouvait pénétrer.

Elle trouva ainsi sa façon de participer au grand nettoyage.


	8. Mince

Dans une des salles de bain du premier étage de Poudlard, Fleur faisait le ménage. Un coup de baguette par-ci, une brique qui se replaçait. Un coup de baguette par-là, une flaque qui disparaissait.

Son regard rencontra son reflet, dans le seul miroir de la pièce toujours accroché au mur en un morceau. Elle se redressa, passa une main sur son ventre plat.

Pour l'instant.

Bientôt, elle qui avait toujours été fière d'être mince deviendrait ronde. Elle avait toujours cru que ce serait terrible à vivre, mais maintenant, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était prête. Elle avait hâte.


	9. Musical

C'était rare, mais parfois, Pattenrond enviait les humains. Quand les Granger faisaient jouer de l'opéra, par exemple, il aurait bien aimé avoir des mains pour se les plaquer sur les oreilles.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir de la maison. Il avait suivi les parents d'Hermione jusqu'en Australie, avait promis à sa maîtresse qu'il resterait à leurs côtés jusqu'à son retour, pour les protéger pendant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui ils étaient.

Il faisait son devoir de bon cœur, mais espérait quand même qu'Hermione ne tarde pas trop.

Merlin qu'il détestait l'opéra !


	10. Cimetière

_Samedi dernier, en la présence des étudiants, des professeurs et des fantômes de Poudlard, ainsi que de la majorité des créatures magiques vivant sur la propriété du château, des participants à la bataille du 1er et du 2 mai 1998, et des familles et amis des défunts, a été inauguré le cimetière de Poudlard. À l'orée de la forêt interdite, cinquante croix blanches marquent les cinquante vies perdues._

En refermant le journal, seul dans l'immense manoir Malefoy, Drago se fit une promesse. Il se promit qu'un jour, il irait visiter ce cimetière, et déposerait une rose sur chacune des tombes.


	11. Colossal

— J'ai trouvé un problème énorme, gigantesque, colossal !

Minerva leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau, et soupira. Le maître des potions avait tendance à exagérer un poil.

— Depuis la bataille, les Moldus voient Poudlard !

Bon finalement, c'était assez conséquent comme problème.

— Le sortilège anti-Moldus a dû être touché. Filius pourra le réparer.

— Et s'ils venaient au château entre-temps ? Ils pourraient apporter leurs appareils affreux qui nous regardent avec de grands yeux noirs, et –

— Horace, nous avons survécu à une armée de Mangemorts, je crois que nous tiendrons devant quelques Moldus !


	12. Rose

Avant l'ouverture de la boutique de farces et attrapes, Ron remplissait des étagères rose fluo avec des produits de la gamme Charme de Sorcière. Quand il plongea la main dans une boîte et en sortit un flacon en forme de cœur, il frissonna.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu continues à vendre ce philtre d'amour ! appela-t-il.

— Pourquoi j'en vendrais plus ? répondit George depuis la caisse.

— Je te rappelle que j'ai failli mourir quand j'en ai pris !

— Techniquement, c'est pas notre philtre qui t'a mis en danger, c'est le vin empoisonné que _tu_ as décidé de boire !


	13. Intense

Gregory Goyle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était peu sentimental. Alors que ses camarades tombaient passionnément amoureux, se juraient des amitiés inébranlables, haïssaient leurs ennemis avec hargne ou célébraient des victoires au Quidditch avec une exaltation pure, lui ne ressentait tout ça qu'à distance. Il n'avait jamais considéré cette froideur comme une faiblesse, au contraire. Il n'était jamais triste, n'avait jamais honte, jamais peur.

Jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement de Vincent Crabbe, son meilleur ami de toujours.

Jamais le futur qui s'étendait devant lui ne lui avait semblé aussi morne.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle intensité de sentiments.


	14. Travailleur

Chaque fois qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau directorial, Argus était tendu et inconfortable. Tous ces portraits qui bougeaient et parlaient, tous ces objets inexplicables… c'était trop de magie pour lui !

McGonagall s'assit derrière son bureau et lui sourit.

— Monsieur Rusard, j'aimerais vous remercier au nom de tous mes collègues pour votre grande aide à la restauration du château cet été.

Argus inclina la tête. Il n'avait fait que son devoir.

— Nous avons trouvé le budget pour vous embaucher un assistant.

Tout le sang quitta son visage. Quelqu'un pour le suivre, l'ennuyer, faire son travail ?

Quelle horreur !


	15. Arcade

Tom avait du mal à arrêter de sourire. Depuis quelques jours, le passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse depuis son pub n'avait presque pas le temps de se refermer entre deux passages. L'arcade n'avait pas été aussi fréquentée depuis au moins deux ans.

Pendant l'année de la guerre, les visiteurs au Chemin y passaient le moins de temps possible, ne s'arrêtaient presque jamais pour prendre un verre après leurs achats. Alors maintenant, voir passer tous ces sorciers souriants lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Et qu'ils s'arrêtent pour dépenser un peu chez lui, eh bien, c'était encore mieux !


	16. Tangible

— Pansy ! Courier !

Suivant l'appel de sa mère, Pansy descendit dans la cuisine. Que pouvait-ce être ? Elle n'attendait rien, pourtant.

Sur la table, une grande enveloppe l'attendait, affichant son nom et son adresse en encre verte. Dans une écriture qu'elle reconnaissait.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira son diplôme de Poudlard. Orné de vert et argent, les couleurs de sa maison. Son ancienne maison, maintenant.

Pansy tint son diplôme longtemps en silence. La preuve tangible qu'elle avait terminé son éducation.

Surtout, la preuve qu'elle n'était pas invitée à la collation des grades avec le reste de son année.


	17. Fictif

Quand Minerva se retrouva enfin seule dans le bureau, à la fin de la soirée, Albus descendit dans le portrait le plus près d'elle, ignorant les grommellements de son occupant.

— Minerva, appela-t-il. Minerva !

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, alerte.

— Un problème, Albus ?

— Il y a un livre caché dans le dernier tiroir de mon bureau. Je n'ai pas pu le finir avant de mourir, pourriez-vous me lire la fin.

La sorcière fouilla un instant, puis sortit un roman à la couverture rose vif. Elle rougit.

— Je ne vous savais pas lecteur de ce genre de fiction, Albus !


	18. Automne

Dennis était appuyé sur son chariot à bagages. Devant lui, la barrière entre les quais 9 et 10 l'attendait. Autour de lui, la foule de King's Cross s'agitait. Pour eux, c'était un premier septembre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais Dennis ne bougeait pas.

L'automne signifiait pour lui la rentrée, oui, mais surtout la rentrée avec Colin. Ils avaient toujours affronté l'école ensemble, moldue comme sorcière, le grand frère accompagnant le petit.

Mais cet automne, tout était différent. Traverser cette barrière seul, c'était avouer, enfin, que Colin était parti.

Que Dennis devrait maintenant tout affronter tout seul.


	19. Remarquable

Assise à la table de Gryffondor, Hermione regardait la Grande Salle d'un œil chaleureux. À l'avant, la professeure McGonagall – maintenant directrice – mettait le Choixpeau sur les têtes de tous les petits nouveaux.

Ceux-ci avaient les visages émerveillés de tous les jeunes sorciers qui voyaient Poudlard pour la première fois. Leurs regards éblouis passaient du plafond magique nouvellement reconstruit aux longues tables d'étudiants à nouveau pleines.

À les regarder, à ressentir leur enthousiasme, on aurait cru que la guerre n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir lointain.

Hermione applaudit la première répartition d'une jeune fille à Poufsouffle. Le monde était remarquablement résilient, parfois.


	20. Rare

— SERPENTARD !

Un battement de silence résonna dans la Grande Salle avant les applaudissements. Même la professeure McGonagall semblait surprise quand elle retira le Choixpeau de la tête du garçon, qui se dirigea vers la table vert et argent avec une gêne palpable. Luna se tourna vers sa voisine.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— C'est un né-Moldu. Le premier à être envoyé à Serpentard depuis plus de trois siècles.

Luna regarda à nouveau le nouvel élève, mais contrairement à ses camarades, elle n'était pas ébahie : elle était ravie.

Aujourd'hui, il était une rareté. Demain, il ne le serait peut-être plus.


	21. Arrivée

— Dilys, appela Phineas. Dilys !

Face à lui, dans son portrait, une vieille femme au bonnet blanc s'ébroua dans sa chaise et ouvrit un œil.

— Moui, que veux-tu, Black ? marmonna-t-elle.

— Tu as un nouvel arrivé sous les pieds !

Elle baissa les yeux vers le côté inférieur de son cadre. Sous elle, dans son tout nouveau portrait, Severus Rogue jetait à son nouvel environnement – et à Phineas en particulier – des regards acerbes.

— Ça fait huit ! dit-il fièrement.

— Huit quoi ? demanda Dilys.

— Huit anciens directeurs de Serpentard ! On va finir par rattraper tes onze de Poufsouffle !


	22. Furtif

Le premier matin des cours, Peeves se rendit dans la salle vide de métamorphose, et glissa des petits sacs dans chacun des pots d'encre. Il se rendit alors invisible et flotta contre le plafond, observant d'abord la professeure McGonagall entrer et s'installer, suivie des cinquième année de Poufsouffle.

Quand vint le temps de prendre des notes, ils mirent leurs plumes dans l'encre trafiquée, et les sacs de paillettes qu'y avait cachés Peeves éclatèrent.

— PEEVES ! hurla McGonagall entre les cris de ses étudiants couverts d'encre et de paillettes.

L'esprit farceur s'enfuit en ricanant. Ah, comme ça lui avait manqué !


	23. Détestable

Zacharias était le premier arrivé dans la classe ce premier matin de cours. Il commençait cet automne ses études pour devenir Médicomage dans le but d'être guérisseur dans la salle quarante-neuf.

Avant le début des cours, il avait décidé qu'il ne répéterait pas ce qu'avait été sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il ne serait pas arrogant et détestable, ne ferait pas exprès pour se faire haïr de ses camarades. Il avait appris à la fin de l'année précédente que la vie pouvait être bien trop courte pour se fermer de tout, qu'il fallait en profiter, toujours, quel qu'en soit le prix.


	24. Bovin

— C'est un hippopotame ?

— Je suis sûr que c'est un bœuf !

Comme premier devoir de l'année, Hagrid avait fait simple : ses première année n'avaient eu qu'à dessiner leur animal préféré. Ce soir-là, il était dans la salle des professeurs avec sa liasse de parchemins, et ses collègues avaient attrapé le devoir le plus incompréhensible.

— Si je le regarde de travers avec un œil fermé, je vois un éruptif…, dit Sinistra. Tu vois, la corne, là…

Hagrid lui reprit le dessin des mains. Quel que soit son animal préféré, ce petit Poufsouffle n'allait certainement jamais gagner de prix artistiques…


	25. Éclatant

Après la fin de la guerre des sorciers, Dudley avait pris la décision de se rapprocher de son cousin, après près de dix-huit ans de haine injuste. Son premier geste de bonne foi avait été de demander à Harry de lui montrer le Chemin de Traverse. D'abord surpris, celui-ci avait fini par l'accompagner dans un vieux bar, dans l'allée arrière.

— Prêt ?

Il tapota quelques briques de sa baguette, et son monde se présenta à Dudley. Un monde plein de couleurs, de bruit, de magie. Un monde éclatant.

Dudley sourit largement et fit son premier pas dans ce nouveau monde.


	26. Acide

Chaque fois qu'Horace se présentait dans le bureau de la directrice, Rogue sentait un goût amer lui emplir la bouche. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais enseigner les potions lui manquait. Enfin, les potions lui manquaient ; il pouvait très bien vivre sans les centaines d'élèves morveux.

Son regard se posa sur le cadre vide du portrait de son prédécesseur Nigellus, et une idée lui vint. Et s'il demandait à ce qu'on lui crée un second portrait, à accrocher dans la salle de potions, qu'il pourrait visiter quand bon lui semblait ?

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Minerva…


	27. Neuf

Devant le miroir, Allanah ajustait nerveusement son foulard autour de son cou, le nouveau que lui avait acheté sa grande sœur. Aujourd'hui, après deux mois passés à l'hôpital puis en convalescence à se remettre de la morsure de l'Acromantule, elle retournait travailler.

Pendant qu'elle fixait son reflet, tentant de se donner le courage de sortir, sa copine s'approcha d'elle par derrière, passa les bras autour de sa taille et posa le menton sur son épaule. Du bout du nez, elle tenta de déplacer le foulard qui masquait le cou d'Allanah.

— J'espère qu'un jour tu réaliseras que cette cicatrice est magnifique.


	28. Corde

Alecto regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à noter les jours qui passaient. Elle ne savait plus depuis quand elle était enfermée à Azkaban. Quelques semaines ? Des mois ?

Elle s'approcha de la petite fenêtre de sa cellule. Les rives de l'île ne lui donnaient aucun indice. L'eau était toujours aussi grise, les vagues aussi violentes.

Sa cellule n'était qu'au deuxième étage. Si seulement elle avait une corde, elle pourrait descendre jusqu'à la plage, et puis…

Et puis elle ne savait pas. Le monde tel qu'elle le connaissait s'était éteint.

Elle soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur.


	29. Futur

À l'orée de la forêt, Bane contemplait la cour de Poudlard. Des élèves se faisaient dorer au soleil étonnant de ce début octobre, d'autres suivaient Hagrid pour un cours, d'autres encore s'entraînaient au Quidditch.

Aucun ne s'était encore aventuré dans la Forêt Interdite cette année. Jamais la vie paisible des centaures de Poudlard ne s'était faite autant déranger que durant les sept dernières années, pendant la scolarité de Harry Potter, puis la guerre. Et maintenant que celles-ci étaient terminées, allaient-ils retrouver leur tranquillité d'antan ? Pourraient-ils reprendre leur vie sans se faire constamment déranger ?

Seul le futur le dirait.


	30. Éloquent

Quand il se retrouva face à Hannah, Neville sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se mit à bégayer :

— Han-Hannah, je me demandais… euh… peut-être tu voudrais…

Il soupira. Lui qui avait été si sûr de lui, si éloquent pendant des mois avec l'AD, voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant une jolie fille aussi mal à l'aise que quand il avait onze ans.

Mais Hannah eut un sourire étincelant.

— Neville ! Justement, je voulais t'inviter à la fête des Trois Balais vendredi.

Neville hocha la tête. Ça, il pouvait faire !


	31. Nuit

Le matin du trente et un octobre, Muriel se demanda si les sorciers londoniens feraient la fête, comme ils le faisaient tous les ans depuis seize ans. Elle se rappelait bien de cette première nuit, quand Vous-Savez-Qui était tombé la première fois, la fête qui avait duré jusqu'au petit matin. Même elle était sortie quelques heures, dans le bar du coin, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué à personne.

Mais maintenant, il y avait une autre date à célébrer, une seconde chute, une seconde nuit. La première n'avait plus lieu d'être. Pourquoi fêter une fin qui s'était révélée fausse ?


	32. Serré

La famille Malefoy avait passé la semaine à répondre à des questions. Des témoins inconnus avaient donné leurs opinions, sans doute des gens comme Greyback et Scabior. Lucius espérait qu'il y en avait eu de l'autre côté, au moins pour Narcissa et Drago.

Et maintenant, ils attendaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre, qu'on décide de leur sort.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit.

— Toutes les accusations ont été abandonnées. Vous êtes libres.

Fermant les yeux, Lucius serra les mains de sa femme et de son fils contre sa poitrine. Ils avaient failli perdre leur famille ; aujourd'hui, maintenant, elle renaîtrait de ses cendres.


	33. Gênant

Lavande et Parvati n'étant pas revenues à Poudlard après la guerre, Hermione avait demandé à partager le dortoir de Ginny. Elle adorait sa meilleure amie, mais maintenant que celle-ci sortait avec Ron et avait décidé que le faire monter jusqu'à sa chambre – alors qu'il n'était même plus étudiant – était une entorse permissible au règlement, elle faisait parfois face à des situations légèrement… gênantes.

Comme la fois où elle était rentrée après une longue journée, voulait prendre une douche chaude, et avait trouvé Ron dans le bain, complètement nu.

À ce moment-là, elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver sa chambre seule.


	34. Légendaire

Le bar d'Aberforth n'avait jamais été si populaire. Même les étudiants en visite de Poudlard le préféraient aux Trois Balais – jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il ne servait pas de bièraubeurre.

— C'est ici que Harry Potter a créé l'Armée de Dumbledore, chuchotaient-ils tous en entrant.

La légendaire Armée de Dumbledore. Aberforth avait toujours refusé de changer son menu, sa décoration, son style. Il ne transformerait pas sa chère Tête de Sanglier en musée.

Mais, sous son air grognon, il était heureux. Et il gardait toujours un sourire et un verre pour les membres de l'Armée, quand ils le visitaient.


	35. Inhabituel

— Argh ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Flottant près des lavabos, Mimi Geignarde regardait la fillette devant elle, une main sur la poitrine et les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu dois être Mimi.

La fantôme se rembrunit. L'étudiante la connaissait, elle avait sans doute déjà entendu des multitudes d'histoires sur elle. Des histoires drôles, gênantes, pathétiques. Elle allait rire d'elle, se détourner, parler d'elle d'un ton moqueur avec ses amies.

La fillette baissa la main et sourit.

— Je m'appelle aussi Mimi, je viens d'être répartie à Serdaigle. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Un sourire inhabituel étira les lèvres fines de Mimi Geignarde.


	36. Central

Sibylle était seule dans son bureau. Seule, avec cette bouteille de whisky Pur-feu, celle qui avait échappé à sa purge de l'été.

Les années précédentes, sa vie s'était dégradée. Ses soirées seule avec une bouteille étaient devenues les moments centraux de ses journées. Quand la dernière bataille avait eu lieu, elle avait décidé que c'en était assez. Si le monde pouvait se reconstruire, elle le pouvait aussi. Alors elle avait vidé toutes ses bouteilles.

Sauf celle-ci.

Après un moment qui dura une éternité, elle en attrapa le goulot, s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte, et la jeta jusque dans le lac.


	37. Désespérément

_Cher Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore,_

 _J'envoie une fois de plus ma demande pour faire partie du Club des Chasseurs sans tête. Vous me direz que je ne peux pas puisque ma tête n'est pas entièrement détachée de mon corps, mais je crois que votre association pourrait bénéficier de la présence en son sein d'un héros ayant participé à la bataille de Poudlard._

Nick relut le début de sa lettre d'un air satisfait. Cette énième tentative serait la bonne, il le sentait.

Et si ça ne l'était pas, il réessaierait encore et encore.

Il finirait par faire partie de ce Club !


	38. Civique

Après la bataille, l'attitude de Kreattur avait changé du tout au tout. Il ne souriait pas plus, ne grommelait pas moins. Mais il servait maintenant Potter sans rechigner – même si son amie aux cheveux touffus insistait pour qu'on lui donne un salaire et des congés qui ne lui servaient à rien.

Ce qui avait changé était en lui. Il savait que là où il était, maître Regulus avait été fier de lui. Alors il avait décidé de consacrer le reste de ses jours à garder ce sentiment.

Et si cela signifiait rendre heureux Potter, eh bien, c'est ce qu'il ferait.


	39. Folle

À Noël, Molly s'était levée tôt pour poser les cadeaux sous l'arbre.

Celui d'Arthur, sans qui elle n'aurait pas survécu aux derniers mois.

Ceux de Bill et Fleur, qui lui feraient dans quelques mois le plus beaux des présents.

Ceux de Charlie, Percy, George et Ron, qui continuaient à illuminer sa vie.

Celui de Ginny, qu'elle était passée si près de perdre.

Ceux de Harry et Hermione, qui faisaient maintenant partie de sa famille autant que ses propres enfants.

Et celui de Fred.

Tant pis si on la trouvait folle d'offrir un cadeau à un enfant qui n'était plus là.


	40. Silence

Assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Narcissa regardait la neige tomber. Les flocons virevoltaient, étincelants sous les lampadaires, puis se posaient sur l'épais tapis de l'allée qui menait au Manoir.

Un tapis de neige immaculé.

Il y avait exactement un an, cette même neige était boueuse, piétinée par des centaines d'invités. La fête de Noël du Manoir Malefoy avait toujours été l'un des événements les plus courus de l'année, encore plus en 1997 à cause de leur… invité.

Cette année, il n'y avait plus que le silence dans la maison. Le silence, la solitude et la honte.

Joyeux Noël.


	41. Absence

Teddy était assis sur les genoux de son grand-père, tendant ses bras potelés vers son parrain qui faisait bouger un soldat, son cadeau de Noël. Ginny et Ron étaient assis par terre, jouant avec les blocs de bois des enfants, alors qu'Hermione lisait une histoire au ventre de Fleur. Bill, lui, prenait des photos de la scène paisible.

Ted leva la tête vers sa femme, immobile dans le cadre de la porte.

— Meda ? Tout va bien ?

Andromeda sourit. Mieux valait plutôt à tous ceux qui étaient présents pour Teddy plutôt qu'à ceux qui ne le seraient jamais plus.


	42. Charnel

Scabior avait un manque. Il avait souvent dû vivre sans certaines choses, durant sa vie, mais rien de comparable à cette faim qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. Chaque jour, à l'heure fatidique, il espérait, mais chaque jour il était déçu. Il ne savait pas si les gens pouvaient en mourir, de ce manque, mais si oui, c'était sans doute la ruse d'Azkaban pour se débarrasser de quelques prisonniers.

Le tirant de ses pensées, le plateau habituel fut glissé par la fente de sa porte. L'habituelle bouillie sans goût ni couleur.

— De la viande, hurla-t-il dans le vide. J'ai besoin de viande !


	43. Architecte

George avait pensé que le premier Halloween sans Fred serait horrible. Le premier Noël. Le premier jour de l'an.

Mais le pire restait à venir.

Le premier anniversaire qu'il fêtait sans son jumeau était la pire journée de toutes. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, n'ouvrait à personne, même pas à sa mère.

Mais à la fin de la journée, quand Angelina était montée le voir, il l'avait laissée entrer pour qu'ils puissent partager leur manque. Elle avait déposé un cadeau sur son lit, et un baiser sur sa joue.

George avait senti des papillons se réveiller dans son estomac.


	44. Père

— Pa… pa ?

Les mouvements de Harry se figèrent, comme si on lui avait lancé un Petrificus Totalus. Le petit garçon d'à peine un an le regardait de ses grands yeux verts – il imitait toujours les siens quand ils étaient ensemble – pleins d'espoir.

— Non, répondit Harry une boule dans la gorge. Moi c'est tonton Harry.

Il prit le garçonnet sur ses genoux, posa le menton sur ses cheveux bleus, et ravala ses larmes. Teddy devrait grandir sans papa, comme Harry lui-même avait dû le faire. Un jour, il devrait tout lui raconter sur Remus. Il lui devait au moins cela.


	45. Académicien

— Il y a des sorciers immortels ?

— Non !

Percy se redressa. Après la guerre, il avait rencontré à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule une jeune Moldue, Audrey, de laquelle il était bien vite tombé amoureux. Il adorait son innocence, se plaisait à tout lui expliquer de son monde et, à sa surprise, d'en apprendre sur le sien. Même sur les canards en plastique.

Mais de temps en temps, ses interrogations faisaient remonter des souvenirs qui lui vrillaient le cœur.

— Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé, lui expliqua-t-il. Avec des moyens horribles qui ont mené à la guerre, et…

Audrey lui serra la main. Elle avait compris.


	46. Douze

Il était loup-garou depuis qu'il avait douze ans, mais Fenrir Greyback n'avait jamais associé ses transformations à la douleur. Elles en apportaient chaque mois, bien sûr, mais cette douleur n'était que le prix à payer pour la communauté qui l'entourait, les nuits passées à chasser, à manger.

Mais les dix dernières transformations qu'il avait vécues, ici à Azkaban, avaient été les plus douloureuses de sa vie. Dans sa cellule isolée, il n'avait rien à déchirer, rien à tuer, personne avec qui partager les sentiments qui l'envahissaient chaque pleine lune.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'un jour, la douleur le tue enfin.


	47. Composite

— Viens ici voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

Bill entra dans la remise, où son père se tenait fièrement derrière un vieux berceau en bois.

— Tous tes frères et ta sœur sont passés là-dedans ! Ça sera parfait pour ma première petite-fille !

Bill le regarda d'un œil circonspect.

— Il a pas l'air assez solide pour tenir une peluche, ton lit, alors un bébé…

— N'importe quoi, il a toujours très bien fait l'affaire !

Arthur posa une main sur le dossier du berceau et trois barreaux tombèrent à ses pieds.

— Bon, j'aurai peut-être deux ou trois réparations à y faire…


	48. Os

— Allongez-le sur le premier lit.

Les joueurs en bleu, maculés de boue des pieds à la tête, posèrent sur les draps blancs le jeune garçon qui gémissait en se tenant le bras, les yeux fermés serrés.

— Il s'est cassé le bras en tombant de son balai, expliqua la capitaine de l'équipe.

— Au moins il a attrapé le Vif en chemin !

Pomfresh agita les mains pour que l'équipe lui laisse la place de travailler. En dirigeant sa baguette vers le membre cassé, elle sourit. Soigner des blessures de Quidditch. Voilà qui était plus plaisant que soigner des blessures de guerre.


	49. Inquiet

— Ça y est ? demanda Bill en se levant d'un bond.

Les sœurs Delacour échangèrent un sourire et levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel.

— C'est encore qu'une petite contraction qui ne veut rien dire, Bill

— Va travailler, ajouta Gabrielle. Je m'occupe de Fleur, et je te jure que je t'avertis dès que ça bouge.

— T'es malade ? Je suis bien trop inquiet pour la laisser !

Gabrielle soupira intérieurement. En décidant de venir passer les dernières semaines de la grossesse de sa sœur en Angleterre, elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir à s'occuper davantage de l'inquiétude du futur père que d'elle.


	50. Villageois

— Papa, on peut aller au château de la princesse ?

— Quel château de la princesse, ma chérie ?

— Celui dans la forêt.

L'homme regarda par la fenêtre dans la direction que désignait sa fillette. Il y avait bien une forêt qui jouxtait leur village, et la rumeur voulait qu'elle contienne un vieux château, mais les seuls qui l'avaient vu n'avaient rapporté que des histoires de ruines.

— Tu as fait un rêve cette nuit ? Il n'y a pas de château.

— Oui il y a un château !

L'homme sourit face à l'indignation de sa fille. Les enfants, quelle imagination !


End file.
